dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Searching for Truth
Details This quest will be immediately given to the player after finishing the tutorial. This is one of the two main quests currently in the game. Multiple rewards are given to the player when advancing this quest, rewards include: medicine, weapons and unique items by making specific choices during certain parts of the quest. SPOILERS! Note No. 1) This is horrible... My hands are shaking... The square is full of the dead! Skulls of children and adults, piles of skeletons dressed in rotting rags. This nightmare keeps flashing before my eyes! Who or what could have killed them all? What should I do now? I don't know. I need to leave this plane. I'll go south, to Murmansk. I hope someone out there can explain to me what happened. * Go to the Abandoned train Note No. 2) Moving along the railway embankment, I came across an electric train. The tracks in front of it were smashed up. The door to the driver's cabin was broken, and I climbed inside. Many of the cars were empty, but in two I saw the same scene: dead bodies. Most of them were lying in the passenger compartments, but others were just out in the corridor. I found some food and water among the personal items, which means that these people didn't die of starvation. But what happened to them? In Zapolyarny, there were craters and destroyed buildings, the deaths there looked like they were caused by a bombing. But the train was in one piece... I need to find some notes or accounts of what happened, anything! '' Items required: * Murmansky Vestnik' newspaper (read) x1 '''Newspaper' July 27, 1984 WHEN'S OUR GAS COMING BACK? The members of the civic organization 'Our Murmansk' issued an official demand to the town council: They want to know the reason for the fuel crisis. There are virtually no cars running in the streets of our city. Meanwhile, the activists of the 'Healthy Lifestyle' are enjoying the triumph, (...) Note No. 3) Fuel crisis...' 'Hipster activists are triumphant...' So, the catastrophe hadn't struck yet in July 1984. At least, this newspaper gives some clue. If there was war - the lack of gasoline wouldn't be on the front page. I need to move on, to Murmansk. I'll find out more there. * Destination: Murmansk Note No. 4) Murmansk is dead. There is no electricity or water. And there are skeletons everywhere: in houses, in the streets, everywhere... I will try to find something that can explain the awful deaths and the reason behind my survival. I need to check the military base - the army must have known what was going on! * Destination: Military base - Headquarters This will start the Darkness and Cold, mini quest. Note No. 5) The military base was in a sorry state: some buildings lay in ruins, others were burned-out husks. Everything was scorched inside and the charred wood and blackened metal was covered in a thick layer of dust. But there weren't many bodies at all. Where had all the base's inhabitants gone? * You'll need to go inside the headquarters and search for the commander's notebook in the command room (notebook notes needed). There are other rooms that can be explored, and some materials can be obtained as well. Note No. 6) (after reading the commander' notebook) That means... In November 1984, nuclear bombs were dropped on the towns and cities of the USSR... But some people survived the bombing. All right, now I know where the craters and wrecked buildings came from, but what about the people on the train? What killed them? You don't die from radiation sickness in a day. And who dropped the bombs? Maybe only the north was targeted. There might be still survivors in Leningrad and further south. I need to go there * Destination: Monchegorsk Note No. 7) Just the same as before. Dead bodies, destroyed buildings... At the entrance of the city council building, there was a burnt-out ambulance. I'll try to find something there. * Destination: Municipal management building Items required: * Orderly's diary (read) x1 The diary November 11, 1984 Planes were sighted again. They bombed Murmansk, they'll get to us soon. More injured were brought in, mostly radiation burns. I'm the only medic left standing. But it doesn't matter, we're all going to die anyway! Note No. 8) I found an orderly's diary. Something bad happened to Monchegorsk long before the bombs started falling. They set up a hospital in the city council building. An epidemic? That would explain a lot. Time to move on. * Destination: Kandalaksha Note No. 9) On the outskirts, I found a dead man holding a film camera. He had clearly been filming something prior to his death. I'm not guaranteed to find anything, but I have to check it out. I have to find a photo lab to develop this film. * Destination: Electronics store Items required: * Film stock (watched) x1 * To develop the film, you'll need a Fixative and Developer for photos, then pour it onto the Developing tank, all these items can be found in the electronics store. Film stock Picturesque landscapes suddenly change to a large mushroom cloud on the horizon. The camera immediately starts shaking and is then dropped on the ground. Note No. 10) This movie buff and nature lover filmed the explosion. There's no mistaking a nuclear blast! But I still don't know who our enemy is. Next stop is Loukhi. * Destination: Loukhi Note No. 11) I understand what happened with the nuclear bombs, but I need to figure out the epidemic. I think I'll find answers in the local clinic. * Destination: Clinic - Wards Note No. 12) The scene is still the same: skeletons all around, a lot of them dressed in shredded medical uniforms. It is unthinkable what happened here... Clearly, no one knew how to cope with this disaster... This building could collapse at any moment. I don't want to stay here any longer. I will find as much medicine an I can and maybe some documents, and then I'll leave. Items'' required:'' * Hospital charts (read) x1 Charts September 18, 1984 'The disease begins with coughing, weakness and fever. Symptoms of intoxication increase alongside dehydration and mental impairment. Death occurs after 3-5 days (within 24 hours in the worst case). The pathologists' finding don't provide ay answers: lung, kidney, liver and heart failure... likely caused by an infectious disease.' Note No. 13) I found something useful in the station chief's office. So it was all an epidemic? But how did that connect up with the nuclear bombing? I need to find the answer... I'm going to keep moving south * Destination: Kem Note No. 14) I'm starting to get used to all these horrible scenes from death that before made me feel sick and terrified every time I became witness to them. Like I'm having endless nightmares of destroyed towns and dead bodies with hollow eye sockets. I don't even feel anything anymore, I'm just surviving on instinct. But I need to know what the hell happened! Maybe this knowledge will lead me to survivors! Am I imagining things, or is there a light flickering in the police department? * Destination: Police department - Headquarters Items required: * Police officer's diary (read) x1 Police officer's diary October 3, 1984 The phone won't stop ringing, but nobody has time to answer. There are only five left in the department, most of them are losing their minds. I'm not sure that I'll hold onto my sanity or my life. This really is the apocalypse! Today our people rioted again, they are becoming crazier by the day. Broke shop windows and wrecked cars are everywhere, looters are running rampant - the situation is getting messier every day. And there's no way we can stop it now: all our request for help from other departments have been ignored. I'm afraid the situation is similar in neighboring towns. And nobody knows what the hell is going on! People are dying and the medics can't explain it. The newspapers are going on about some mystery virus... The world has gone totally mad! Note No. 15) It was just a play of the light... But, at least, I found a police officer's diary. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, judging by the uneven handwriting. Poor guy... And now I have my first reference to an unknown virus. It seems like an epidemic broke out everywhere in October, and the bombs were dropped on the town in November. I'm getting close to the truth! I have to keep moving while I'm able to go. I still hope to find people * Destination: Belomorsk Note No. 16) And this town is empty. At least, there are no survivors. I noticed a large ship in the port in the distance. I might as well check it out. * Destination: Icebreaker * The icebreaker has a a similar mechanic as the military base, you need to find the captain's and his crew's notebooks, you can obtain a Nagant revolver in a submerged room, you'll need scuba gear, which can be found in the ship itself. Note No. 17) I'm unlikely to find anything new in Belomorsk, I need to head straight to Leningrad. I'll stop off at Petrozavodsk on the way, although I doubt I'll find any survivors there. * Destination: Petrozavodsk Note No. 18) Well I'll be damned! The first thing I saw was the fresh carcass of a young wolf. And it was killed with an iron cramp! Have I actually found people? I need to search the buildings, the survivors must be somewhere around here! '' * Destination: Intact house '' * Searching the house will trigger an fight with a Crazy person Note No. 19) I'm trembling... I can barely comprehend what just happened. At last, I met a human, but it was far from the meeting I was waiting for... I went into an abandoned house looking for some food. I saw him in the room. He was hidden behind some broken furniture. I could just make out his bloody hands and the rags he was dressed in. And he attacked me... It was a human being. The only human being I've met... And I killed him. What the hell could make him go mad? Required items in inventory: * Gray spray can x1 Note No. 20) Before leaving, I carefully searched the room where our unfortunate madman met his end. In the bottom drawer of the dilapidated dresser I saw a long black package. Inside there was a small spray can made from an unfamiliar material, the can was marked 'Day R'. What could that mean? * Destination: Leningrad Note No. 21) Deep down, I had still held out hope that I wold be greeted by living, healthy people when I went to Leningrad. But no... This place is lifeless, like all the others, the same rotting corpses, but more of them. Where to now? I should check the local hospital, maybe I'll learn some new information about this madness. * Destination: Hospital - Wards Items required: * Patient's diary (read) x1 Patient's diary October 2, 1984 My fever is increasing... My doctor promises that I'll be all right. But he doesn't look confident, and what's worse, I don't think he cares. Nobody cares... There is only one nurse in our unit, we're out of drugs. The wards are full of patients and dozens of us die every day. I still don't know what's happened to my family. I can't walk without anyone's help, and nobody will answer my questions. I heard a doctor talking about the spread of an infection. Our fate has already been sealed. I see all these suffering people, they've lost all hope. I'm not even sure that it's all real... I'm losing my mind. Note No. 22) I found another diary. He also talks about a virus. The awful epidemic killed these people. I should be careful - the virus may be still active. And I still have to find out about these nuclear explosions. I didn't find anything else useful in the hospital. Where could I find notes about the virus? In research institutes? * Destination: University - Lab Require items in inventory: * Recorder (doctor's diary) x1 Note No. 23) I found a recorder, but it's not working. I need to find batteries. '' Items required: * Recorder (doctor's diary) (listened) x1 '''Recorder' October 13, 1984 It worked! Three patients in the early stages of the disease have shown improvement! With a little more work, we'll be able to find a treatment for the later stages too. But I have too little time. Mom wrote to me: she's feeling weak and has started to cough. I need to get to her in Novgorod while there's still time to help her. I left a copy of my notes for my colleagues. I hope they'll be able to save somebody. From Novgorod, I'll head to Moscow. I'll present my results and get the production of the drug up and running. We have a glimmer of hope. Note No. 24) Finally, I found something interesting! It's the diary of a scientist, a female doctor who was studying the unknown disease. It seems she was successful... Great, that means there's some way to fight the infection was found in spite of everything! My hope of encountering people is stronger now. I should follow the doctor's trail to find them. She wrote something about Novgorod. On the other hand, if she was able to cure some people, where did they go after? Could they all have perished in the bombing? I hope not. Most likely, they emigrated out of the nuclear strike zone. It's time to go to the hospital in Novgorod * Destination: Veliky Novgorod Note No. 25) Entering the town, I came across the burnt out body of a Volga car and a male corpse next to it. My eyes were drawn to the small round hole in the parietal bone of the skull. I'd never seen that before. It looked like the guy wanted to end it all and fired a gun into his mouth. But there was no weapon nearby. I searched the pockets of the smoldering pants looking for cartridges and I felt a piece of paper. Day R? That sounded familiar. It was on the psycho's spray can from Petrozavodsk * Destination: Hospital - Main building Items required: * Novgorod doctor's diary (read) x1 '' Novgorod doctor's diary'' October 17, 1984 At last, we got some good news! In Leningrad they've found a cure for this awful disease!'' We waited for a doctor to come with the medicine, but she never arrived. Everyone who had gone out to search for her didn't come back. And now I feel it too. The incubation period is over, now the disease is making rapid progress. I'm dying. Note No. 26) ''Something is wrong. It seem like the doctor didn't arrive at her destination. I should return to that strange boom barrier, I saw it on my way here. It definitely looked suspicious. * Destination: Barrier Note No. 27) How didn't I notice this sooner? That thing is no boom barrier! It is just an improvised obstacle, a simple plank wrapped in a red ribbon. But there's a more disturbing clue in the ravine: a pile of skeletons. Maybe the doctor is among them. However, even the rags barely provide any hind, as they have long acquired the monotonous color of dirt. All these people were probably killed by bandits. Having felt that the grip of law had weakened the bandits decided to go rogue and set up a "checkpoint". The bandits robbed and killed these people, they took their cars and belonging. The doctor didn't have much of a chance... A dirt road leads away from the barrier. Maybe it goes to the bandits' camp. All that happened such a long time ago, the place has got to be safe. But I'll be careful. * Destination: Abandoned bandits' hideout Note No. 28) I found a building that once served as a bandit camp. There was a whole fleet of cars and mountains of thing that had been robbed or stripped from the dead. There were a lot of weapons. In the dining hall, I found eight decaying male corpses. They were curled up, as though they died of an agonizing stomachache. There was a diary page next to one. I wonder if it was his or if he took it from someone else? Items required * Doctor's diary (entry 2) (read) x1'' '' * There is a cellar in this location, it can only be opened using explosives like a F-1 Grenade, it contains a lot of loot, including some food, ammo and weapons. Doctor's diary - Entry 2 November, 1984 Yesterday when I was cooking dinner, I saw a mushroom cloud over Vishera. If they've got enough firepower to bomb villages, then Leningrad is surely rubble by now. Yesterday, two people were brought to me. they were very badly irradiated. Bruiser said, 'Svetka, either you get them back on their feet, or I leave you without any.' But they're not residents here, I'm not even going to waste any medicines on them. I don't understand what's going on. Who's bombing us? And more importantly, how are these thug immune to the virus? Bruiser says they've only lost three guys in total since the outbreak! Whereas I... I've lost my husband, my friends... And I won't be able to save my mother... There's something that's been bothering me. This epidemic... it started in several cities, at opposite ends of the country at the same time. But how is that possible? Note No. 29) By appearances, the diary belong to a prisoner, a doctor by the name of Svetlana. Maybe she is the researcher from Leningrad? It means that she wasn't killed at the barrier, they brought her here. The held prisoners in the building and force them to give medical treatment to bandits. It seems that some people - the bandits and our doctor - have immunity to the virus. It's a shame that Svetlana doesn't know who bombed the USSR either. She also writes that the epidemic started at the same time across the whole country. That can't be right. Anyway, I better find out what these guys died of and what happened to Svetlana Items required: * Doctor's diary (entry 3) (read) x1 Doctor's diary - Entry 3 January, 1985 I don't know how, but I did it. I added violet mushroom concentrate to the soup along with a whole pack of rat poison I found in the cellar. And just before lunch I gave myself a double dose of apomorphine. As usual, they made me eat with them. They were afraid that I would poison them... As I swallowed down the vile soup, I hoped that the emetic would kick in quickly enough. I ate my last spoonful, stood from the table and.. that's the last thing I remember. And now they're all dead. I need to leave. I've got some thing together, I'm going to follow the train tracks south to Tver. People were sighted there a week ago. Note No. 30) I found an answer in the attic It looked like this is where they held Svetlana. Covered in cobwebs and bitterly cold. Poor Svetlana, she must have been freezing up here at night! I looked at the bed, with its sagging frame and moth eaten sheet. There was an overturned bowl and a stool next to the window, a nightstand with empty pill packets... I found a diary page on a nightstand along with the stub of a pencil. She was in such a hurry to leave, she left them behind. It's good that Svetlana got herself out. They held her prisoner until January 1985. That was over five years ago. Was there any chance that Svetlana or those people from Tver had survived the last five years? The epidemic can't have gotten everyone, some people were immune after all. And the nuclear bombing hardly happened a second time. That means there's a chance. Time to go to Tver! '' * Destination: Tver Survivors' base Note No. 31) ''I can't believe it... After so many days on my own... After all my endless searching... A hair's breadth away from death... I made it... On the outskirts of Tver, I discovered signs of life in an intact apartment block! It was the light of a kerosene lamp in a window. And someone had hung laundry out to dry on a third-floor balcony. When I spotted the two little kids carrying buckets away from the river, I felt a lump form in my throat. There are survivors. That means my family could be alive too! I need to talk to Svetlana. * Objective: Talk to Svetlana (Dialogue missing)'' '' Note No. 32) On the one hand, Svetlana is right. What's the point of risking my life if the chances are so minuscule? It would be better to stay in the camp and live out the rest of my days here. That would be rational. But on the other hand, is the rational choice always the best one? I'm going to look for Galya and Sasha. But where? I don't have a single lead! I think I'll have to keep wandering for now. I need to get some sleep. I've got a tough day ahead... You need to: * Go to sleep in Tver settlement * This will trigger another dialogue between you and Svetlana. (Dialogue missing) Note No. 33) A manmade epidemic. It sounds like the ravings of a crazy person, but who said it wasn't possible? We have a few things to go on. Day R, the telegram, the spray can, Svetlana's father, the Institute of Virology in Moscow. At least I know where to go. And the reward at the end will be worth it. But where should I look for my family? Where? * Destination: University - Main building , Institute of Virology in Moscow.'' '' * You'll need to search the Institute of Virology, just like the Icebreaker and the Military base. You'll find a letter inside the institute. At the end of the search, you'll have to fight a Black Wolf. Institute of Virology - Requirements * No injuries * Weapon * Ammo Institute of Virology - Tips * It's recommended to search the room lead by a blood trail first, there you'll find a survivor, he'll be carrying some chemicals which can be used to make smoke bombs. Using the smoke bombs before entering the room with the Black wolf will greatly weaken the wolf. * After killing the wolf, there'll be a looter that was hidden from the wolf behind a door, killing the looter will return some loot. Note No. 34) When I left the Institute, the first thing I did was to take out and examine my main trophy: the letter from the cache in the State Collection of Viruses. As I feared, the cheap paper had grown damp and the ink had run. Both on the envelope and on the letter itself. But the little that I could decipher was very intriguing. 'I don't want to frighten you, but things are bad. Nesterov didn't come to the lab today.' It looks like there was some secret being kept in this place. I need to go to Tula and speak with this Nadezhda Kulik. I hope she knows something. And that she's still alive. If I'm lucky, I'll find whoever wrote this letter there too. * Destination: Intact house Letter to Tula Dear Nadezhda, when you read this message, I beg you, do as I say. I don't want to frighten you, but things are bad. Nesterov didn't come to the lab today... (the rest is illegible, the ink is blurred) The recipient's address is on the envelope: N.V Kulik, Tula, 28 Krasnoarmeysky Propspekt. '' Note No. 35) ''Number 28 on Krasnoarmeysky Prospekt n o longer exists. It and all the others within a half kilometer are gone. I found myself in the center of a giant waste of ground, littered with chunks of brick, concrete and charred trash. Here and there, pathetic remnants of brick walls and concrete slabs rose up out of the ground. I suppose a nuclear bomb went off here in 1984, right where I'm standing. No one here could have survived it. But maybe Nadezhda Kulik had fled the city before the bomb? I need to find out if there are survivors near Tula. * Destination: Tula survivor's base * Objective: Talk to the locals Note No. 36) If Svetlana and her comrades had taken shelter in the apartment block, then the local survivors had built a whole camp out of crude wooden huts. Judging by the smoke, somebody even managed to build a working stove. There were only two dozen of them in total, mostly women of various ages. In response to my question about Nadezhda Kulik, I was directed towards the smallest shack. It looked like luck was on my side this time. One thing worried me though: why did the locals speak of Nadezhda with such mournful expressions on their faces? * Objective: Talk to Nadezhda (Dialogue missing) Note No. 37) I have to bring a boy's body back to his mother. A very sad mission. It's surprising, the way life plays out sometimes. You survive an epidemic, nuclear war, five years of starvation and deprivation. And then your life implodes because of some stupid accident. Will that happen to me? I need to find this Vanya who went with Gena, and find out in which building the collapse happened. * Objective: Talk to Vanya Note No. 38) Now I know where to look for Gena's body. I'd better hurry, before the rats or other scavenger get to it. And the idea of showing a mother her son's mutilated corpse? Nah, I'll pass on that particular pleasure. When I get there, I'll have to dig the body out of the rubble. I should bring the crowbar and a shovel. * Destination: Intact house - Entrance 2 Rescuing Gena - Requirements * Makarov Handgun * Crowbar * Shovel * Vehicle (Any car or motorcycle) Rescuing Gena - Tips * Gena must be saved from hungry radioactive lynx by shooting it * Agree to help Gena lure Vanya to meadow * When meet Vanya, mention him that Vanya did invite you for food (or else will fail to do so) * When Gena and Vanya meet, leave and proceed to hide in the bushes * Intercept Vanya/Gena when raises shotgun/handgun on his rival * Banish Vanya into wasteland, thus preventing Gena from becoming an murderer (You might encounter and engage with Vanya in wasteland as he vows to track and kill you) * You'll be rewarded with the Vintage Lighter if you prevent Gena from murdering Vanya and Nadezhda will reward you with the Battery Flashlight after bringing Gena back home. Note No. 39) After my conversation with Nadezhda, I was completely worn out. But never mind, looks like I'm heading to Oryol. And what? What were the chances that I would find anything useful in Shashkov's sister's house, a sister I'm not even certain he was close to? And then an unexpected thought crept into my mind. Could there be a connection between Andrey Kulik's betrayal and the epidemic that started simultaneously across the entire country? And if there is a connection, what is it? I reread the telegram from the Novgorod suicide again. Day R... No, while there's even the smallest chance of success, I'm going to keep moving forward! * Destination: Intact house - Entrance 2 Note No. 40) It took me ages to find Larisa Shashkova's building. It's a wonder that Nadezhda remembered the right address. The building had survived the bombing with barely a scratch on it. I started up the stairs, carefully checking every floor as I passed. My luck held - below the bell on each door was a plaque with the resident's last name. The Shashkovs' apartment was on the top floor. And there was a surprise waiting for me: the door to the apartment was made of steel. And the lock didn't give way, no matter how much force I used. There was only one thing for it: I had to blow it up. * Requirements: Any explosive Note No. 41) The door flew off its hinges with a deafening crash and tumbled into the apartment. I waited for the dust to settle a little and then I began looking around. The apartment had two rooms. One was empty, and in the other I saw a couch with a man's skeleton sitting on it. I thought it was Larisa's husband at first, but in his pants pocket I found an Institute of Virology acess pass belonging to Leonid Shashkov. It looker like I'd found my scientist. And he'd been killed by the disease. Shashkov's briefcase was empty, and I found nothing else of use in his room. I need to search the other one. Items required: * Shashkov's letter (read) x1 Shashkov's letter Larissa, I signed the statement denouncing the others. I know you'll judge me for it, but Zaitsev is right. It is our duty to the Motherland, don't you see? We owe it to the party, to every one of the millions of citizens of the USSR! Nesterov and the others made a mistake, and only they should have to pay for it. And we have to do everything we can ti stave off this disaster. Kulik is the only one I feel any pity for. Remember him, he and his wife spent May 1st with us a few years back? But Andrey, nevertheless, was an idiot to go along with Nesterov. In the end, the three of us signed the statement against them, and Beletsky delivered it into the right hands. Today the director said that things were already in motion. A man came from the KGB and gave him some instructions. Officially, the case has been assigned to senior investigator Pavel Gavrilov. He's a trustworthy sort: he was given a commendation last year, and a dacha outside Bryansk. Now all we can do is wait. Your Leo April 26,1984 Note No. 42) I found a whole sheaf of letters in the bottom drawer of the desk. They were mostly inane personal correspondence, but the very last letter caught my interest. So what happened? The other scientists found out about the treachery and reported it to the authorities. They didn't just denounce Kulik, but Nesterov and someone else as well. Something doesn't add up here. The letter was sent by Shashkov at the end of April 1984. But in June of that year, Svetlana's mother wrote to her that her father, Nesterov, had died of a heart attack. Either I've misunderstood something, or it wasn't a heart attack that got Nesterov. He was probably executed along with Kulik. Svetlana's mother just wanted to spare her daughter, she didn't want to reveal that her father had been a traitor. Christ, what I'm going to tell her? But I still don't know how all this connects to the epidemic. I won't find anything else here. I think I'll go to Bryansk and try to locate this investigator, Gavrilov. * Destination: Gavrilov's dacha.'' '' Uninvited Guests - Requirements * Firearm * Flashlight * Knife Uninvited Guests - Tips * "The Survivor's opponents are skilled and tough fighters. Your only chance is to take them out by stealth, one at a time. Don't let them see you!" * Climb through the open window into the bedroom and attack the two that come in when you smash the bottle. * Then you are forced to fight the remaining three. Ivan only has a knife, and Pimples has relatively low HP * Move to where you can throw an explosive in the doorway, as Pimples and the Cossack will crowd into the doorway to shoot you, giving you the opportunity to hit both of them if not all three. Note No. 43) Where could the investigator have gone? I've turned the whole house upside down trying to find some clue, but there was nothing. If the dacha had been abandoned, I probably would have found something here. But the uninvited guests have managed to put their stamp on the place. I'd better free the prisioner. I took the key from Tema's body and headed for the barn. * Destination: Female captive (Dialogue missing) Note No. 44) It goes without saying: I have no plans to go back for Varya. I'll take her to her aunt, ask the locals about Gavrilov, and get out of there. A strange details distracted me from my thoughts: the grass next to where I left my things was trampled. I told Varya to wait there for me, and I tried to see where the uninvited visitor could have come from. I didn't go far, there were tracks in the wet earth beyond the grass. And I had seen those tracks before. At the Institute of Virology. Like wolf tracks, but too big to be a wolf. A blind black wolf, and bullets are useless against them... We need to get out of here fast. * Destination: Survivors' base. Note No. 45) After dropping off Varya with her aunt, who turned out to be a perfetly friendly and kind woman, I started asking around about the investigator, Gavrilov. It so happened that he was well known round those part. At the height of the epidemic, Pavel Gavrilov and his wife abandoned their holdings and went to Kiev. They probably hoped to flee to Poland while the borders were still open. * Destination: Kiev Note No. 46) I went to the river to rest for a moment and wash my face. The gentle breeze felt pleasantly cool on my skin. I sat down on the mossy bank and gazed at the cold stream, wending its way among the stones and flowing on down, into the valley where I had come from. A couple of minutes passed, then awareness prickled at the back of my mind. There, in a distance, a dark dot emerged from a clump of stunted and crooked pines, and it started moving slowly towards me. I stood up and squinted. It was a large, four-legged animal with black fur. It stopped and lifted its head, sniffing the wind. I didn't hang around and continued my journey. * Destination: Kiev Note No. 47) Then my eyes were drawn to the smoke rising above the tree line. And there people there? Or is it a forest fire? I walked in that direction, cutting a path through the overgrown dark brown ivy that was entwined around the tree trunks and branches. At last, I emerged into a meadow, and there was a campfire blazing in the middle of it. A duffel bag lay by a boulder nearby, and there was a bowl of half-eaten porridge and a spoon. There was nobody around. I went over to the duffel bag and looked inside. That's when I felt the cold press of metal against my neck. Someone had crept up on me from behind. I hadn't heard their footsteps over the fire's crackling. * Destination: Hunter Note No. 48) Only when I got back to where I left my things could I stop to catch my breath. My heart was pounding against my ribs, and it was difficult and painful to breath. I was still picturing the bloody muzzle with boils instead of eyes. And the decapitated body of the old hunter. That's when I realized something. I had drawn the wolf to him! The wolf had followed me all the way from Bryansk! Sure, if it hand't been for that wolf, that hunter was going to torture me. Maybe even kill me. But still... still... Trying not to think about it I continued on my way to Kiev. * Destination: Kiev Note No. 49) Just like Moscow, Kiev had been hit hard in the bombing. Dozens of buildings were reduced to piles of brick and concrete, and every ten minutes or so I came across another scorched waste ground. Maybe I'd made a mistake. I should've gone around the city, that way I could've had a chance at finding a camp of survivors. Then I heard the sound of an explosion in the distance. I couldn't believe it. What could be detonating after all theses years? I ran towards the center of the city. * Destination: Road Note No. 50) The closer I got to my target, the clearer the sound became: somebody was shooting an AK. But who was the shooter? And who was the target? At an intersection, I caught sight of three fresh corpses. One was of a large man of about 50, his body was covered in bite marks and his arms where just stumps. The second was of a black wolf, like those I'd encountered before but smaller. Its muzzle and neck had been slashed with a knife. The third wasn't even a body, but pieces of one: lumps of flesh and black fur were scattered around the intersection. As if the wolf had been blasted apart by a plastic explosive or something like it. Then the machine gun fire started up again. * Destination: Road Note No. 51) The sounds of gunfire led me to a statue of Lysenko, the famous composer. Another wolf lay before it in a huge dark red pool, dying. It was so riddled with bullet wounds that its fur was saturated and matted with blood. A young guy carrying a Kalashnikov Jogged up to the wolf and, in some fit of madness, he began shooting the near-lifeless boy. His companions, two older men, stopped a little way off an waited. Finally, the shooter ran out f ammo. He dropped the gun onto the steps, totally exhausted an swaying, then he sat own next to it an buried his head in his hands. The men approached him, one laid a hand on the kid's shoulder. * Destination: Gorenichi Note No. 52 I was already close to solving it. For the first time I had met face to face with someone directly involved in these events. Of all people, the chief investigator should know everything. I need to get t ]o Gorenichi! * Destination: Gorenichi Note No. 53 When I left the community center, a bloodied black muzzle swam up before my mind's eye. I recalled the previous encounter with black wolves. I had got the better of one once before. But this wolf wouldn't be alone. And animals tended to be more ferocious than usual when protecting their mother. Plenty of people wouldn't be coming back from this hunt. Maybe I wouldn't make it back either. But I didn't feel any fear. It was another feeling entirely. I saw the headless body of the hunter, torn to pieces, like it was happening all over again. And I couldn't do anything. * Destination: Camp Note No. 54 The she-wolf is dead. But we had to pay a high price for her life! When i got to the slaughterhouse, I saw bodies of Gavrilov and the others. The bodies needed to be buried. But there were so few of us, and the surviving wolves could appear at any minute. An hour later, we were already heading back to Gorenichi. A giant pyre (that's what's written in the game) burned behind us, devouring the bodies of the brave warriors who had given their lives for their country and their friends. * Destination: Gorenichi * Missing: quest requirements. Please, fulfill Note No. 55 I had competing versions in my head of how it all could have happened, but the director's account set everything in its place. The final gaps had been filled. Would the truth lead to some kind of epiphany for me personally? Unlikely. Was I going to hate the people who had destroyed all of civilization with their own hands and want to exact my revenge? No. I was too weary foe powerful emotions like that. The only thing that i felt was quiet sorrow. Only one question remained: how was i going to tell Svetlana that the person responsible for all was... her father? There's nothing holding me in Kiev anymore. Time to go back to Tver and face Svetlana. * Destination: Survivors' base (Tver) Note No. 56 It must be unbearable to realize that the man who gave you life is a traitor. But i knew that Svetlana was a strong woman. She would cope with her pain, learn how to live with it. I felt so sorry for her, but couldn't do anything to help. I left the building and looked up at the sky, it was cold and covered in ash-gray clouds. My thoughts turned to the distant past, which was hidden by the same dull, lifeless veil. Galya and Sasha. I still don't know where to look for them. But its not important, I'll find them no matter what. Even if i have to spend the rest of my days searching. I'll start in Moscow. THE END. This is the end of the quest, after closing the door to Svetlana's room, you will get the following items: * Gasoline x100 000 * Machine oil x5000 * Cement x10 * Sulfuric acid x10 * Healing salve x10 * Tratodonide x10 * Lidiacide-34 x10 * Bryocarm x10 This is the end of the quest. Category:Quests